1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of lightweight thin eyeglasses and, more particularly, to a joint structure for the thin eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of conventional eyeglasses usually includes a glasses frame and two temples pivotally fitted at both sides of the glasses frame. Each temple directly joins the glasses frame with a screw to form a joint-like structure, so that the temples can be folded inward or stretched outward. However, the screws may be loosened gradually after a long period and should be tightened occasionally. In virtue of constant evolution on manufacture of a pair of eyeglasses, a pair of high-priced eyeglasses is being designed as a lightweight commodity including a glasses frame and two temples made of light, strong and tensile materials (laminar or linear), which can be directly machined. It can be seen the abovementioned joint-like structures will impose weight on a pair of thin glasses and difficulty as well as costs on a manufacturing process if the junction portions on the glasses frame and the temples made of laminar or linear materials still retain the joint-like structures. Moreover, the drawback of screws loosened is remained as usual.
The design to assemble a pair of eyeglasses with a thin frame emphasizes junction portions on the temples and the glasses frame mostly. In order to directly link laminar materials and realize basic rotation and positioning of the junction portions, a designer has to spend much time on structural design for components being connected to each other. As components to be assembled in a pair of thin eyeglasses, some special members may be neither applicable to other universal components nor easily machined.
Accordingly, a person skilled in the art should design an alternative joint structure to fast assemble and securely fix a glasses frame and temples of a pair of thin eyeglasses.